Mikayuu One Shots 3
by ImBadAtNamingStuff22
Summary: Hello everyone! So these are just some one shots for Mikayuu from Seraph of the End, as you could probably guess from my lack of a creative tittle. Hope you all enjoy! : ) 3 Btw, if you don't like the pairing, please don't read this, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Amusement Park!**

 **Yuu POV**

 **Here I am with a new story when I'm barely competent at updating my other one! Uh... sorry about that. I hope you like this! : )**

"Oh look, a roller coaster! Yuu, hurry up!" I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets as I wondered how in the world I had gotten myself into this mess. Shinoa, Mitsuba, Kimizuki, Yoichi, and I were at the fair, being dragged along by Shinoa, who was caught up in her excitement. She had given me no choice but to come, talking endlessly about her plans and not letting me get a word in otherwise, and then leaving before I could decline her offer.

I wasn't looking where I was looking (such an overused trope, I know) and ran into the back of Kimizuki, who immediately turned around to start yelling at me. I rolled my eyes and he looked like he was ready to fight me when Yoichi intervened and pointed to where Shinoa and Mitsuba were standing. There, standing tall behind them, was a giant metal death trap, also known as a roller coaster. I was going to die.

I had hated roller coasters even since I was little, but I couldn't let my friends know that I was scared. So I took the natural reaction and started boasting about how the roller coaster wasn't even that big, but _I guess_ we could go on that one if the others were too scared of something bigger. Shinoa rolled her eyes and obviously wasn't convinced.

"Alright then, let's go. Me and Mitsuba, and Kimizuki and Yochi. You can be with a stranger," Then she turned around and started walking towards the death trap again.

"Wait, why do I have to be next to some stranger?" I protested. She just turned around to look at me, stuck her tongue out, and turned back around.

When we were in line, which looked like it would take hours to get to the front, we kept talking. I was trying to hold a normal conversation while secretly worrying about my impending doom, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't convincing anyone.

We got to the front faster than I would've liked, too fast for me to properly brace myself, and I watched as my friends sat next to each other. I sat in the next empty car and was joined by a blonde stranger who gave me a smile as he sat down next to me.

Then came time for us to start moving, slowly climbing up what I was pretty sure was the tallest rollercoaster in the world, and looked like it would fall apart at any moment. Seriously, had this thing even passed a safety inspection? I should demand to see proof.

Then we were at the top, looking down to see a drop that was making me want to throw up. Abort mission, abort mission! I started breathing heavily and gripping the handrail so tight that my hands were turning white.

I just had time to process a hand covering my own and a strange sense of calm before we plunged forwards and all was forgotten. I had my eyes shut as tight as they could go and I was aware that I was gripping something, but fear was outweighing curiosity at the moment.

That's how I stayed for the rest of the ride, not daring to open my eyes again. When we were done and I felt us slowing down, I cracked my eyes oven and looked up to see a concerned face turned to me. It was the guy sitting next to me, and, with a start, I realized that I was holding his hand. I quickly pulled away and looked to my other side to keep him from seeing the red that was spread all over my face, mostly embarrassment, but something else, too.

"Sorry, but you looked a little freaked out and I was worried," he explained. I fought my urge to start yelling at him to cover my embarrassment.

"Oh… uh… thanks, I guess," I muttered, still refusing to look at him.

"Yuu!" I heard Shinoa yell and I looked up to see my friends standing to the side, waiting for me to get up and join them. I chanced a glance back at the blonde guy (I didn't even know his name) and saw that he was looking at me.

"Oh, who's this? Hello, what's your name?" She addressed the boy sitting next to me as I was getting up.

"My name's Mika, what's yours?" He answered, and I busied myself with studying him as they exchanged pleasantries. He had blonde hair and really pretty blue eyes… wait, what? I didn't say that, you said that. Shut up.

That is, until I heard "don't think we all didn't see you holding hands," and saw Shinoa raise her eyebrows with her infuriating smirk on her face, making me want to climb back into my seat and cover my face. Unfortunately, we had unconsciously walked off, so no more seat for me. Yochi had a smile on his face, while Kimizuki and Mitsuba were laughing at me.

I looked at him. "Hey, did you come here with anyone else? They might be worried about you." I asked curious. He probably had a girlfriend or boyfriend waiting for him, wondering where he had gone. Wait, then why had he been sitting with me and not them?

"Well, I was forced here with my 'friend' Ferid, and I was on the rollercoaster trying to get away from him," he replied.

"Oh, so would you like to stay with us?" I asked. If he had an annoying friend, I had to help him, right?

He agreed, and our group headed all over the fair, occasionally hiding him when he pointed out a silver haired boy who seemed to be looking for someone. Hopefully, I was making a new *cough* boyfriend *cough* friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Candy Shop!**

 **Yuu POV**

I adjusted my apron as I glanced around the store. It was small, with the walls painted a soft pink, and everywhere you looked was candy that I wasn't allowed to eat. Yet again, it was empty. And do you want to know why it was empty? Because it was the middle of the goddamn night, that's why! Why did my stupid boss, Guren, even want the shop open now, there hadn't been any customers for at least an hour now.

I gazed out the window at the night sky, or, more accurately, the buildings on the street facing ours, and let my mind wander. Then I glanced at the clock and frowned. There were only a few minutes until closing time, but time stretched on, making it feel like hours.

Just then, I heard the bell on the door ring. What kind of idiot walks into a shop right before closing time? Rude.

I looked up, ready to put on a fake smile to ask "can I help you, sir?" But the second my eyes landed on him, I couldn't say a thing. Actually, I could, and it was a small "whoa," apparently. He had hair so blonde, it was almost white, and blood red eyes, presumably contacts. He was also really hot. Maybe he could be forgiven for the whole coming-in-a-few-minutes-before-closing thing.

Then he stopped examining the shop and turned to look at me.

"Excuse me, do you have jelly beans?" He asked.

"Of course," I replied, walking over to where the jelly beans were kept. "So, how much do you need?"

He looked sheepish as he looked down and mumbled something. I asked him to say it again.

"Uh, this is going to sound strange, but I need eight and a half pounds." Not the strangest order I had ever gotten. I raised an eyebrow and got his order ready.

 **Mika POV**

Please don't ask about the jelly beans. Or the red contacts. Just don't. I need them for reasons. I lost a bet against Ferid.

Anyways, I was trying to think of a way to start a conversation with this really good looking cashier. I even considered telling him what the jelly beans were for, but I was sworn to secrecy. Unfortunately, he got everything ready quickly. Or fortunately, I guess, because it meant that he was good at his job, which was something he should be proud of. Go you, random cashier at a candy shop in the middle of the night, way to be good at you job, I'm proud of you.

I paid for the jelly beans - Ferid was so going to owe me, they weren't cheap - and turned away to leave, when I remembered to say goodbye, a habit I picked up from all the little kids at the orphanage I volunteered at. So quickly, on my way out, I tossed a "goodbye, love you" over my shoulder, before stopping, frozen with the sheer embarrassment of what I had just done. The "love you" was another habit I had picked up from the orphanage but did not normally come out to random cashiers.

I turned to look at him, my face burning, only to see his face a bright red too, with his mouth open. Well at least I wasn't the only one who was embarrassed. It turned into a silent staring contest between us, both too frozen to do anything.

He was the first to recover. "I think that's going a little fast, how about a date?" He joked. Oh glob.

"How about tomorrow at the park? Do you have to work tomorrow?" Wow, did I say that? Was that me? Smooth.

He looked a little shocked, but replied "I have to work tomorrow but I get off at four, how about you meet me there."

Oh my gods, I just asked someone on a date and they said yes! This was great, what would I do, what would I say? I didn't want to completely ruin everything, so I kept my mouth shut and smiled as I turned to go, accidentally walking into the glass window in the process. Just my luck. This was more like me.

I got to where I had parked my car and sat there for a while, texting Ferid about the jelly beans and the date. For some reason, he had saved his picture into my phone as a pic of him with a flower crown edit. I had no idea why he had an obsession with flower crowns, but I had to admit, they looked cute on anyone other than him.

I looked up to see the cashier guy walking across the street. I wanted to go over and offer him a ride to wherever he was going but that was so serial killer-ish. Then I thought "screw that" and did it anyways because he looked cold.

He got in my car, told me directions to his house, which weren't far, and we talked on the way there about work and school. I learned that his name was Yuu, so now I can stop calling him cashier guy in my head.

I dropped Yuu off at his house and drove away, thinking of tomorrow at four.


End file.
